A Series of One Shots Part Three
by Bligy
Summary: A continuation of ASoOS. Takes place midseason three. This is the companion piece to ASoOS Part Two.
1. Will Never Change

**A/N: Here it is... the final part to my large and rambling storyish creature. This one will probably take one helluvalong time for me to actually finish. There are a lot of things that need to be tweaked and changed. I already have a decent amount of the chapters done, but none of them are in order. So expect a random season four here and there. ALSO! There will be multiple scenes for a few different episodes. If this is the case, it will be written as an undernote. **

**Season Three - Part Two**

A Deep Fried Korean Wedding - Rory's POV

That'll Do Pig

i) Scene One - Rory's POV

ii) Scene Two - Jess's POV

Lorelai Out of Water - Rory's POV

Dear Emily and Richard - Jess's POV

Swan Song - Rory's POV

Face Off - Jess's POV

A Tale of Poes and Fire - Rory's POV

Happy Birthday, Baby - Jess's POV

Keg! Max! - Jess's POV

Say Goodnight, Gracie - Rory's POV

Here Comes the Son - Jess's POV

Those Are Strings, Pinocchio - Rory's POV

**Season Four**

Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospel - Jess's POV

Last Week's Fights, This Week's Tights - Rory's POV

**Season Six**

Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out - Rory's POV

The Real Paul Anka - Rory's POV

**A/N: Yeah... lots of stories to be written here. Please note that POV's can and probably will change with time and with my muse. ALSO note, that I have NOT as in I DON'T know anything about anything after season three. I refuse to watch any scenes that don't have Jess in them, they do not exist. This means that I know little to nothing about the plot after 'Those Are Strings, Pinocchio', and I also refuse to acknowledge that anything after the first half an hour of 'Keg! Max!' exists, which doesn't help with the whole plot issue. Everything I'm writing, I'm writing for the hell of it. If I do something OOC, something out of plot, out of anything, blame it on that. Thanks - Bligy.**

**Will Never Change**

**Deep Fried Korean Thanksgiving, 3x09 Rewrite**

**IC Chapter**

**Rated K+**

Rory grinned at Jess, who was gaping at her in shock. "Later," she chirped, letting him go and rushing into the diner. The grin didn't abate when she stepped inside, and she looked out to see him hesitate, and the smile disappeared from his face. Frowning, she watched him as he started walking again.

"I'll be one second," she informed her mother and Luke, who were paying her no attention anyway.

Swiftly, she made her way into the back alley, propping open the door with a piece of trash, and then crept through the shadows to where the garbage cans were and where voices were ringing out. At first she thought that she was seeing a Jess-induced fight, but after a few more taunts, she realized that it wasn't Jess who was the aggressor. Dean was the one who was attempting to get this fight off the ground, and for some reason, that hurt her worse. It wasn't because Dean was the ever-perfect vision, but because she'd thought that it was Jess first. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything in her boyfriend's defense and kept watching, hoping that a full-fledged fight wouldn't break out.

As she watched Dean using his height to intimidate Jess, and then the obvious threat, she stepped out into the darkness. Jess threw the garbage bag into the dumpster with more force than was needed and turned in frustration.

"Hey," she said quietly, walking into the streetlights.

"Hey," he replied, attempting to smile, but there was a shadow around his eyes. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough," she shrugged and stepped into his bubble.

"Look…" he sighed, but couldn't think of any way to excuse it.

"It's okay, he was being an ass," she assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah?" he asked, as if not sure that she would be giving up her dreams of a 'perfect' boyfriend that Dean was. She knew that her visions of her ex-boyfriend were practically perfect. He'd always been doting, accepting, forgiving and sweet, but he'd had a dark side that had scared her more often than not, especially when it came out around Jess.

"Yeah," she nodded and they kissed softly in the night, just a bare brush of lips before she pulled him against her firmly. "I'm sorry that he's like that, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," he whispered into her hair, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "So… hungry?"

She pulled back enough to glare at him, breaking the Dean-induced tension. "No, but I could go for a cup of coffee," she chirped, and he rolled his eyes, hooking an arm over her shoulder.

"Coffee, huh?" he repeated, smirking down at her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as they were nearing the diner.

"For what?" he questioned, his focus obviously somewhere else.

"You were right…" she informed him carefully.

"About what?" he continued, and she saw his eyes flicker to her. She had his focus again.

"About the fighting," she admitted guiltily.

"Ah," he sighed, but didn't take his arm from around her.

"I should trust you not to fight Dean," she attempted to assure them both.

"I wouldn't trust me either," he said lightly, and let his arm around her shoulder go in favor of opening the diner and letting them in.

"Hey… where did you disappear to?" Lorelai asked, looking at Rory and then towards the back where her daughter had originally disappeared.

"I, uh… went to go help Jess with the garbage?" Rory suggested weakly.

"Aww, you two went outside to kiss!" Lorelai sing-songed, and then proceeded to go on taunting them until Jess gave up and went upstairs to sleep. Rory smiled after him, but she couldn't help but feeling guilty about her admission, and his agreement with it.


	2. A Necessary Evil

**A/N: I have wanted to rewrite this episode from the first moment that I saw it. This is the first part of the rewrite, which takes place during the infamous winter kiss. Primarily, it's what would have happened if Lorelai hadn't interrupted them on their 'homework-bound' trip.**

**Season Three - Part Two**

_A Deep Fried Korean Wedding - Rory's POV_

_That'll Do Pig_

_i) Scene One - Rory's POV_

ii) Scene Two - Jess's POV

Lorelai Out of Water - Rory's POV

Dear Emily and Richard - Jess's POV

Swan Song - Rory's POV

Face Off - Jess's POV

A Tale of Poes and Fire - Rory's POV

Happy Birthday, Baby - Jess's POV

Keg! Max! - Jess's POV

Say Goodnight, Gracie - Rory's POV

Here Comes the Son - Jess's POV

Those Are Strings, Pinocchio - Rory's POV

**Season Four**

Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospel - Jess's POV

Last Week's Fights, This Week's Tights - Rory's POV

**Season Six**

Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out - Rory's POV

The Real Paul Anka - Rory's POV

**A/N: Yeah... lots of stories to be written here. Please note that POV's can and probably will change with time and with my muse. ALSO note, that I have NOT as in I DON'T know anything about anything after season three. I refuse to watch any scenes that don't have Jess in them, they do not exist. This means that I know little to nothing about the plot after 'Those Are Strings, Pinocchio', and I also refuse to acknowledge that anything after the first half an hour of 'Keg! Max!' exists, which doesn't help with the whole plot issue. Everything I'm writing, I'm writing for the hell of it. If I do something OOC, something out of plot, out of anything, blame it on that. Thanks - Bligy.**

**Will Never Change**

**Deep Fried Korean Thanksgiving, 3x09 Rewrite**

**IC Chapter**

**Rated K+**

"So you want some help with your homework?" Jess inquired innocently.

"You're going to help me?" Rory taunted.

"Yup," he answered instantly, with a slight nod of his head. Rory smiled at him, taking off her hat, and thought out her words carefully.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, how?" she returned.

"Come upstairs and I'll show you," he invited, guiding her towards that side of the diner. Rory couldn't help the smile that sprouted on her face at his invite.

"Upstairs?" she attempted to confirm, allowing him to lead her.

"Yup," he stated evenly.

"Well you know how important my education is to me," she told him in mock-seriousness.

"Yes I do," he shot back, placing a hand on the counter and one on her back as they were seconds away from ascending the stairs. "Do you want anything?"

"Ooo, coffee," she requested, giving him a quick peck on the lips and dashing up the stairs with her backpack.

Rory perched on the couch, taking off her backpack and tossing it on Jess's side of the room. Luke had a tendency to want his room clean, whereas Jess didn't give a damn. There were clothes blanketing the floor and CDs strewn everywhere. Somehow it was comforting to see it, to know that this was the place he was comfortable enough to call 'home'.

"Coffee," he announced as he entered into the door.

"Mmm," she greeted, snatching the coffee and taking a sip. "It's strong."

"Yup," he agreed, and there was a slight mischievous glint to his eye. She glared at him suspiciously, and the glint was replaced by mock-innocence. "What?'

"Thank you," she grumbled, moving closer to him as he sat on the couch. She flopped down in his lap and placed the coffee on the table. "So… homework?"

"Homework," he restated, and captured her lips. Jess had a taste that was all his own. No matter how many times she kissed him, she couldn't quite place what it was. Less than a minute later, she found herself being pressed into the couch beneath him, and she didn't mind whatsoever.

"Have you seen my mustard?" was randomly screeched into the room as the door burst open and Luke smashed into the apartment.

"Jeez," Jess shouted, leaping off Rory to give her some space. Rory squirmed uncomfortably, looking at Luke apprehensively.

"Mustard?" Rory inquired softly, looking around for some sort of mysterious yellow substance and avoiding his eyes at all costs.

"Yeah, it's right over there," Jess grumbled, pointing at said mysterious mustard container that had a tendency to disappear and reappear at will. When Luke left, they both sat staring at the door with a frown.

"How long had it been?" she asked after a minute. Jess looked down at his watch to measure the time and then rejoined her in staring at the door.

"Ten minutes," he stated evenly.

"Ten minutes," she said again and turned to him. "Time it?"

He didn't say anything, just pressed something on his watch and gathered her into his arms. Yet again, she found herself beneath him on the couch, gathering his body closer to her and being drawn into the flames that were Jess, just when his alarm went off. They separated reluctantly and curled up together on the couch like they were watching TV. Luke burst into the apartment less than ten seconds later.

"I forgot my-!" he started.

"On the table," Jess muttered, pointing at another random thing that probably shouldn't be there.

"Oh… right, thanks," Luke replied gruffly, taking the strange mini-coat rack and leaving the room again.

"Jeez," Jess shook his head, burying it in Rory's neck and kissing her there.

"At least we know," she attempted to offer, but her mind was ten million miles elsewhere.

"Mhm," he agreed absently, moving from her neck and kissing her lips again.

Her fingers trailed into his hair as she gathered him even closer. Her hands moved down his head to his shoulders and gently pushed his jacket off. He shrugged it off for her and it fell to the floor. Just when the treacherous limbs were about to start playing with the material on his shirt, the watch went off again. They sighed and attempted to get comfortable in some sort of innocent position, despite the fire they were feeling, as Luke burst into the room again.

"Over there!" Jess shouted as Luke was about to say something. He pointed to another of the random objects that Luke seemed to drag up and down with him all the time. This time Luke didn't say anything, merely looked at them in warning and stormed back down to the diner.

They looked at each other, debating whether or not to continue on with their little sparing match, before he lowered himself to her lips again, kissing her very softly. It was an exploration kiss, something that wouldn't get them too riled up and disappointed when Luke burst in again. Despite their attempts, it got more and more heated before she found that he'd squirmed his way between her legs and one of his arms was gathered around her middle softly. Absently, she wondered how much time they had, went the door to the diner burst open.

"Rory I need your – Oh my God!" Lorelai screeched, covering her eyes as Rory and Jess leapt apart on the couch.

Jess cursed under his breath and perched himself on the edge of the couch awkwardly as Rory attempted to right herself.

"Okay… hey… uh, I got some presents, for grandpa," Lorelai told them, hand still averting her gaze from them.

"Great, that's great!" Rory told her.

"I need your help choosing which one," Lorelai prodded, and Rory sighed. She looked at Jess, who looked at her out of the corner of his eye and sulked a little bit.

"Bye," she told him after a moment of staring, and they kissed again as she yanked her backpack and led her and her mother's descent down the stairs.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"Homework?" Rory offered helplessly as she heard the alarm on Jess's watch go off above them.


End file.
